Aitakatta Sora
by Nalu D
Summary: Aku hanya ingin melihat langit itu lagi bersama dirimu./"Maaf"/Dinding itu menjulang begitu tinggi, terlalu sulit untuk dilewati dan tak terhancurkan./"Sejak awal memang tak ada apa-apa diantara kita"/Festival terakhir disaat semuanya belum berubah tak akan bisa terjadi lagi!/Bad summary,sumimasen
1. Empat Hati Yang Terluka

Gadis bersurai pirang itu terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar seorang diri. Jam sekolah telah selesai, tak ada alasan baginya untuk berlama-lama di tempat yang entah saat ini selalu meresahkan hatinya. Dengan langkah gontai, gadis cantik itu berjalan lurus menembus padatnya jalan sore itu.

Sesekali mata caramelnya melirik ke arah café-café pinggir jalan yang memang merupakan tempat tongkrongan khas anak muda di Fiore. Lalu langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Disana—di depan toko buku yang berjarak 2 meter dari tempatnya berdiri—laki-laki itu berdiri. Dia terlihat sama terkejutnya. Jika bisa Lucy—nama gadis bersurai pirang itu—ingin memutar balik arahnya hanya untuk menghindari pemuda itu.

Terlanjur, mata mereka sudah bertemu. Tak mungkin Lucy menghindarinya begitu saja. Terkadang waktu memang tak memihak disaat seperti ini. Lucy tak punya pilihan, menghindarinya pun akan percuma saja. Toh mereka hampir bertemu setiap hari di sekolah. Dengan terpaksa gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dan semakin mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

 **Aitakatta Sora (Langit Yang Kurindukan)**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Karena itu Kau by Nalu D**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Gomenasai. Don't like Don't Read!**

 **Mind RnR please!**

"Kebetulan sekali, eh?" Pemuda itu dengan canggung membuka pembicaraan mereka. Sudah hampir 5 menit mereka sama-sama diam.

"Yah. Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy, matanya sesekali berpaling ke arah jalanan. Berusaha menghindari tatapan onyx milik pemuda itu.

Natsu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah toko buku, "Mengantar seseorang. Merasa jenuh lalu berjalan ke luar dan tanpa sengaja melihatmu."

Lucy hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban Natsu. Matanya lalu melirik ke arah dalam toko buku. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada seseorang yang ada disana. Seseorang yang Natsu maksud, Lucy mengetahuinya. Sekilas terbesit kesedihan dimata caramel lembutnya.

"Lalu kau sendiri?" Mendengar pertanyaan Natsu, Lucy kembali memalingkan arahnya dan menatap lelaki yang ada didepannya. "Tak ada, aku hanya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kemudian seperti yang bisa kau tebak, kulihat kau berdiri disini dan aku menghampirimu karena jalanku memang harus melewatimu."

Natsu hanya ber-oh pelan.

Hening.

Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Langit sore memamerkan senja yang begitu rupawan. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan turunnya hujan, udara terasa sedikit dingin. Maklum saja ini pertengahan musim gugur. Dinginnya sore itu tak bisa menepis udara canggung di Antara mereka. Meski samar rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi diantara mereka berdua. Sebuah dinding yang menjulang tinggi dan tak tertembus. Mungkin karena itulah, kedua orang ini memiliki luka dalam tatapan matanya. Sebuah luka yang tak bisa dijelaskan begitu saja dan berhasil memenjarakan mereka dengan kejamnya.

~0o0o0o~

Gadis berambut platina pendek itu tampak asyik dengan dunianya. Jemarinya dengan teliti menyusuri judul-judul buku yang tertata rapi di raknya. Sesekali senyumnya mengembang saat ia menemukan judul yang berhasil menggelitik rasa penasarannya. Ditariknya buku yang dirasanya seru lalu dibaliknya buku itu dan mulai membaca sinopsinya dengan teliti.

Gadis itu terus saja melakukan hal yang sama, hingga ia menyadari jika orang yang menemaninya tak ada disekitarnya. Dengan segera matanya memincing ke segala arah. Buku yang ia pegang ia letakkan kembali pada tempatnya. Lalu gadis itu segera bergegas dan mulai memutari toko buku itu yang memang tak terlalu besar.

Belum beberapa lama ia mencari, matanya tertuju pada dua sosok yang tengah berdiri di luar. Kaca toko itu tembus pandang, jarak mereka juga tak terlalu jauh. Lisanna—gadis berambut pendek platina—tak melepaskan pandangannya. Tubuhnya serasa membatu, dia tak bisa begitu saja pergi ke luar dan menarik pemuda itu agar kembali ke sisinya.

Dia tak memiliki hak sama sekali. Karena itulah hatinya sakit bukan main.

~0o0o0o~

Sekitar lima belas meter dari toko buku itu, dua orang pemuda berambut raven serta seorang gadis berambut biru sepinggang tengah berjalan beriringan. Ketiganya tampak asyik berbincang mengenai banyak hal. Seperti kebanyakan remaja lainnya, mereka juga berniat untuk makan bersama diluar.

"Jadi mau makan dimana senpai?" Tanya si pemuda berambut raven pada pemuda yang berjalan disebelah kirinya.

"Juvia mau ramen!" Juvia—Gadis berambut biru sepinggang yang berjalan disebelah kanan—menjawab antusias.

Lelaki itu mendengus, "Aku tak bertanya padamu." Juvia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Jahatnya Gray-sama."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gray hanya mengerlingkan matanya saat menghadapi tingkah Juvia. Melihat tingkah kouhainya, pemuda yang nampaknya paling tua hanya tertawa kecil. "Ramen saja, Gray."

"Yey! Zeref-Senpai memang baik." Juvia tampak girang karena ada yang mau menuruti permintaannya.

Gray hanya bisa mengalah, "Ada saran tempat? Yang dekat tapi." Gray melirik bergilir ke arah Juvia juga Zeref.

"Kudengar di seberang toko buku ada kedai ramen enak, bagaimana."

"Oke." Gray dan Juvia menjawab serempak.

Ketiganya dengan segera berjalan ke arah pinggir trotoar, kemudian berhenti tepat di depan zebra cross. Dengan sabar menunggu lampu rambu lalu lintas berubah memunculkan gambar manusia sedang melangkah. Begitu berubah, mereka kembali melanjutkan langkahnya lalu memapaki jalan bergaris hitam putih bersamaan dengan manusia lainnya yang juga mempunyai tujuan yang sama.

Sampai di seberang jalan, mereka berbelok ke kanan dan segera menuju kedai ramen. Tak lama mereka sampai di kedai ramen itu. Sebelum masuk, Zeref berhenti. Matanya menatap ke arah seberang jalan, melewati dua remaja yang sangat dikenalnya. Terus masuk hingga matanya terfokus pada sosok gadis yang diam mematung di Antara rak-rak buku yang lebih pendek darinya. Gadis berambut platina pendek itu menatap ke arah luar. Zeref yakin objek yang dilihatnya adalah dua remaja yang merupakan juniornya di sekolah, Natsu dan Lucy.

"Ada apa Senpai? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Gray heran saat melihat Senpainya diam tiba-tiba. Merasa namanya dipanggil dengan segera Zeref mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Gray. "Tidak ada. Ayo masuk."

Zeref berusaha mengenyahkan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tidak masalah baginya jika Natsu dan Lucy mengobrol seperti itu. Zeref pikir itu hal yang wajar. Mereka adalah teman. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Lisanna. Meskipun Zeref tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, Zeref yakin Lisanna pasti gelisah. Melihat Natsu dan Lucy berbicara seperti itu pasti membuatnya terganggu. Begitu pula dengan Zeref.

Zeref pun merasa terganggu jika harus melihat Lisanna merasa gelisah atau mungkin lebih tepatnya terluka. Zeref ingin melihat Lisanna bahagia, terutama jika itu dengan dirinya. Walaupun harus Zeref akui, keinginannya itu akan sulit untuk terjadi.

~0o0o0o~

Sudah berapa menit berlalu?

Setiap detik rasanya bagaikan selamanya. Dinginnya udara mulai membuat Lucy bergidik, dia ingin segera pulang. Harusnya dia tinggal pulang saja seperti biasanya. Tapi karena Natsu, dia tak bisa bersikap biasanya. Dulu mereka memang bisa, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

"E—" Belum sempat Lucy berbicara Natsu sudah memotong kalimatnya.

"Maaf." Natsu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh?"

"Aku—"

"Tak perlu. Aku paham itu Natsu." Lucy mendengus kesal. Lucy selalu merasa tidak enak jika Natsu harus terus meminta maaf padanya.

Natsu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap dalam ke arah Lucy. "Tapi Luce…"

"Sudahlah Natsu. Jangan membuatku untuk terus mengatakannya lagi dan lagi." Gerutu Lucy. "Aku paham, kita tak bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Lagipula aku juga sudah tak menginginkannya lagi. Jadi berhentilah meminta maaf. Jujur saja itu membuatku merasa terganggu. Sangat."

Natsu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Berusaha menerima kenyataan seperti Lucy. Masa lalu memang tak bisa kembali. Jika Natsu terus bertaruh pada masa lalu, maka dia akan terus menerus mengalami kekalahan.

Lucy menghela nafas. "Aku duluan, sampai jumpa." Lucy dengan segera pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

Bisingnya jalanan sore itu tak bisa membuat Natsu lupa pada kata-kata Lucy. Dadanya sesak bukan main. Dia ingin mengejar Lucy, tapi dia tak bisa. Jika mengejarnya maka tak akan ada jalan kembali. Janji yang diucapkannya dulu telah mengekangnya.

Yang bisa Natsu lakukan hanyalah memandangi kepergian gadis itu. Semakin lama jejak kehadirannya semakin hilang dan terus menghilang hingga tak tersisa.

"Kenapa rasanya begitu sulit?" Bisik Natsu pelan.

~TBC~

Yuhuu, author balik lagi dengan FF baru. FF kali ini terinspirasi dari fandom sebelah. Tapi ceritanya beda kok, enggak sama malahan. Menurut kalian gimana? Semua kali ini FF nya lebih bagus daripada yang sebelumnya. Makasih udah baca. Dan juga mohon reviewnya.


	2. Saat Mereka Hanya Berdua

Ruangan itu mungkin hanya berukuran 30x30 meter dengan lantai khas sekolah serta bercat putih gading. Meja besar persegi panjang berukuran 3x1,2 meter terletak di tengah ruangan. Kursi-kursi berjejer di dua sisi meja itu. Rak-rak buku yang tidak terlalu tinggi menempel pada dinding. Beberapa lukisan abstrak serta poster idol juga menghiasi dinding putih gading itu. Memperkuat kesan jika penghuninya adalah remaja yang menggilai para bakat muda yang saat itu memang merajai.

Klub Sastra.

Itulah yang tertulis di papan pintu masuk ruangan itu. Klub dimana orang-orang yang hobi membaca berkumpul disana. Mulai dari novel, light novel, komik, buku pengetahuan, serta buku-buku yang lainnya yang masih bisa dibaca.

Ruangan itu tidaklah kosong. Setidaknya sudah ada lima anak yang sudah setia dengan bacaannya masing-masing. Cangkir teh juga cemilan sudah tersaji di atas meja.

 **Aitakatta Sora (Langit Yang Kurindukan)**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima, Aitakatta Sora punya Nalu D**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Gomenasai. Don't like Don't Read!**

 **Mind RnR please!**

"Kau sedang baca apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda berwajah preman pada gadis mungil yang duduk disebelahnya. Gadis itu hanya melirik sekilas pada pemuda itu lalu kembali melanjutkan bacaannya seraya berkata singkat. "Light Novel."

"Light novel?" Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tidak biasanya."

Merasa konsentrasinya terus diganggu, akhirnya gadis itu menutup novelnya dan memandang ke arah pemuda itu. Kesal tentu saja. "Kau tidak baca apapun, Gajeel?" Tanyanya saat melihat pemuda itu hanya menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bosan." Jawabnya malas. "Belum ada manga baru." Lanjutnya lagi, masih dengan posisinya semula.

Levy menghela nafas, "Kau kan bisa baca yang lainnya." Levy mengacungkan lengannya ke arah rak buku. "Disana masih banyak buku yang bisa kau baca 'kan?"

Gajeel menurunkan tangannya lalu duduk dengan posisi sigap, matanya mengikuti arah tangan Levy. "Selain manga aku tak mau." Tolaknya jutek. Levy kembali menghela nafas. Mungkin lelah dengan sikap temannya ini.

"Lagipula mungkin lebih asyik jika menggodamu." Aku Gajeel yang jelas saja membuat Levy blushing berat.

"Tolong kalau mau pacaran di luar saja."Lucy mencibir pelan. Nampaknya Gajeel dan Levy lupa jika diruangan ini ada orang lain.

"A-apa? Kami tidak pacaran kok." Protes Levy dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "K-kau jangan salah paham dong, Lu-chan." Gerutunya pada Lucy yang duduk terpisah dua kursi darinya.

Lucy hanya menggeleng lemah. Diletakkannya buku yang sejak tadi dia baca dengan khidmatnya hingga terganggu oleh acara pacaran-ala-gale. "Terserah saja. Yang penting tolong tenanglah." Timpal Lucy kesal.

Levy hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementera Gajeel hanya terkekeh pelan. "Benar kata Lucy. Tapi mungkin klub ini terlalu sepi." Sahut Erza yang ikut nimbrung dalam obrolan mereka.

"Aku setuju." Jellal yang duduk disebelah Erza ikut menyahut lalu menyeruput teh hijau yang sejak tadi belum disentuhnya sama sekali.

Lucy mendengus pelan, "Jawabannya sederhana. Itu karena para pengheboh belum muncul."Matanya menatap ke arah Gajeel. "Belum semua maksudku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui. Para pengheboh yang Lucy maksud pastilah mereka. Ini memang terlalu cepat bagi mereka untuk datang ke ruang club. Mungkin sebentar lagi.

KLEK. Pintu klub dibuka.

"Yo, minna." Benar saja, belum lama mereka muncul satu persatu.

"Jangan menempel, panas tahu." Gerutu Gray berusaha melepaskan pegangan Juvia pada lengannya. Juvia tidak menggubris gerutuan Gray. Dia malah makin girang.

Gray dan Juvia duduk bersebelah di depan Jellal.

"Doumo." Salam Zeref ketika muncul pada semua penghuni yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Yang lain membalas salam ketua klub dengan ramah. Maklum saja, Zereflah satu-satunya yang paling dewasa disini.

Zeref duduk diseberang kursi Gajeel.

Melihat kedatangan anggota klub satu demi satu, Lucy hanya menghela nafas. Hampir semuanya sudah hadir hanya tinggal dua orang lagi. Kehadiran dua orang inilah yang membuat Lucy gelisah. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi makin lama entah kenapa rasanya makin menyusahkan.

Setiap kali melihat mereka, hati Lucy sering kali jengkel juga sakit disaat bersamaan. Walaupun dia bilang dia paham, nyatanya hatinya tak paham sama sekali. Apalagi setelah kemarin dia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

"Yo!" Suara baritonenya begitu khas. Kemunculannya membuat Lucy terhenyak. Meski enggan Lucy memberanikan diri untuk membalas salam itu. Jika dia sendiri yang tidak membalas, teman-temannya yang lain pasti itu kalau selama ini Lucy menyembunyikannya.

"Telat seperti biasanya, heh Flame Head." Gray memulai serangannya. Sudah bukan hal aneh, mereka semua tahu Gray dan Natsu adalah frienemy abadi.

Empat segitiga mulai muncul di wajah tampan Natsu. "Huh, kau yang kecepatan Ice pervert." Natsu tentu saja melawan dan tak akan diam begitu saja. Demi, mereka mulai bertingkah seperti anak-anak.

BRAK.

Akhirnya, sang monster terbangun. Gadis itu menggebrak meja keras hingga membuat Gray dan Natsu terdiam, takut tentu saja.

"Berhenti bertengkar atau…"Erza, gadis yang paling ditakuti itu dengan jelas mengancam Gray dan Natsu. Sebelah tangannya terkepal. Natsu dan Gray pucat seketika. Mereka tahu hukuman apa yang akan mereka terima jika terus melanjutkan pertengkaran persahabatan mereka.

Keduanya kembali tenang. Gray kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Erza-san memang selalu bisa diandalkan." Puji gadis yang sejak tadi diam dibelakang Natsu. Tangan putihnya ternyata memegang seragam belakang Natsu.

"Oh Lisanna, halo." Sapa Erza ceria. Mode monsternya sudah off sejak tadi, dan dia sekarang telah kembali menjadi gadis normal.

Natsu memandang ke sekeliling meja. Pandangannya tertuju pada bangku kosong yang ada tak jauh darinya. Natsu tampak ragu untuk duduk disana. Bukan karena kursi itu jelek atau bagaimana, dia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu sama sekali. Dia ragu karena orang yang duduk disebelah kursi itu.

Mungkin gadis itu juga berpikiran hal yang sama. Mata mereka bertemu, onyx dan caramel lembut itu memandang satu sama lain. Natsu ingin memalingkan arah pandangannya ke yang lain, tapi rasanya ada magnet yang memasungnya untuk tetap melihat ke arah mata caramel itu.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja?" Tanya Lisanna lalu menarik lengan lelaki itu. "Ayo kita duduk." Ujarnya lalu mendudukkan Natsu disebelah Lucy. Lisanna sendiri duduk disebelah Natsu. Meski untuk sesaat Natsu melihat Lucy menatapnya murung.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja. Seperti biasa," Zeref selaku ketua klub mulai membuka pertemuan mereka, "kita akan membicarakan mengenai acara…"

Lucy tak mendengar apapun lagi. Suara Zeref dan yang lainnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari indera pendengarannya. Jelas saja hal itu terjadi karena pikiran Lucy melayang kesana kemari. Kehadiran Natsu yang duduk disebelahnya membuatnya semakin sulit berkonsentrasi.

Kilasan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya tentu saja tak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja. Sejuta pertanyaan mulai menggelitik hatinya, meminta jawaban.

Kenapa Natsu datang bersama Lisanna?

Kenapa Lisanna memegang seragam Natsu?

Kenapa Natsu harus duduk disebelahnya?

Kenapa…

…Hatinya harus terasa sakit?

Jawabannya sudah Lucy ketahui. Ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Dari banyaknya pertanyaan, jawaban apa yang ia inginkan? Matanya mulai terasa panas, dadanya terasa sesak.

"…cy"

"…cy!"

"LUCY!"

Pupil Lucy membesar, kaget tentu saja. Matanya memendar ke segala arah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Zeref cemas. Lucy tak segera menjawab. Dia diam sesaat, nampaknya dia belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"O-oh, maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa." Lucy merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya lupa jika dia sedang berada di tengah pertemuan klub. Bukan sendirian dikamarnya yang hangat.

Zeref hanya mendesah, "Baiklah. Jadi apa kau mendengar rencana hari ini?" Lucy menggeleng. Wajahnya memelas, "Maafkan aku, senpai."

"Sudahlah. Tak apa." Zeref tersenyum ke arah Lucy." Biar aku jelaskan sekali lagi. Kita akan membuat madding berukuran besar dan harus menarik." Zeref menjeda suaranya.

"Setiap orang sudah kuberikan tugas. Lalu tugasmu adalah membeli karton 5 warna." Jelasnya lagi yang disambut anggukan Lucy.

Zeref berdiri dan memandang ke seluruh anggota. "Baiklah, ayo mulai semuanya." Titahnya lantang. Yang lain ikut berdiri dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruang klub.

~0o0o0o~

Gadis itu berdiri di depan ruangan klub. Tangan putihnya memeluk 5 gulungan karton yang berhasil menghalangi pandangannya. Dengan susah payah dia akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu klub sastra dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dengan cekatan ia letakkan karton yang sedari tadi dipeluknya.

"Fiuh, akhirnya sampai juga." Ucapnya lega berbicara sendiri. Saat pandangannya tak terhalang dia merasakan siluet seseorang. Lucy menolehkan matanya, dia terhenyak saat menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Natsu?"

"Yo."

Demi Tuhan. Lucy kembali merutuki dirinya yang tampaknya sedang sial hari ini. Kenapa dia harus berduaan dengan orang yang paling tidak diinginkannya?

"Kau tidak melakukan tugasmu?" Tanya Lucy heran saat melihat Natsu duduk didepan Laptop yang tengah terbuka.

"Aku sedang melakukan tugasku." Balasnya santai. Kening Lucy berkerut. "Tugasku mencari materi di internet." Natsu lebih menjelaskan detailnya saat melihat raut bingung Lucy.

Lucy hanya ber-oh pelan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang agak jauh dari Natsu. Tangannya menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkirnya lalu Lucy langsung menyeruputnya hingga tak tersisa. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat haus.

Setelah rasa dahaganya hilang, Lucy kembali berdiri dan berniat untuk pergi. Tak ada hal baik yang akan terjadi jika dia berdua saja dengan Natsu. Lagipula berdua dengan Natsu bukanlah hal yang tepat.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Natsu begitu melihat Lucy mulai berjalan.

"Mencari udara, kurasa." Lucy menjawab sekenanya, mengutarakan alasan yang jelas hanyalah kebohongan untuk menutupi yang tidak perduli, ia hanya tidak ingin repot barangkali.

"Kenapa tak kau buka saja jendelanya?" Usul Natsu yang jelas membuat Lucy berwajah kesal. Kenapa Natsu tak membiarkannya pergi saja?

Lucy hanya menghela nafas. Tidak mungkin dia pergi setelah Natsu berkata seperti itu. Mau tak mau dia hanya berdiam. Menyadari perubahan raut wajah gadis itu Natsu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Menggeser jendela itu hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Membiarkan angin sore menyeruak masuk.

"Kau mungkin hanya ingin menghindariku."Ucap Natsu pelan. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah manik coklat Lucy. Membuat gadis itu terhenyak.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa disaat seperti ini," Natsu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang tak jauh berada dibelakangnya. Matanya terpejam lalu terbuka kembali, "Sungguh, aku hanya ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, Luce."

Lucy tak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya berjalan lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Matanya tak berani membalas tatapan tajam Natsu. Dia hanya melihat lurus ke arah rak buku. Pikirannya menimbang-nimbang balasan apa yang harus diucapkannya pada Natsu.

"Luce…" Natsu kembali memanggil namanya. Nama yang hanya Natsu yang boleh memanggilnya begitu. Panggilan yang Natsu buat khusus untuk Lucy. Panggilan itu membuat Lucy bergidik. Jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat.

"Aku pun tak tahu Natsu." Akhirnya Lucy mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Tapi aku yakin jika aku tak memiliki keinginan yang sama denganmu." Lucy berbohong. Natsu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sedih tentu saja.

"Kenapa?" Jika memang begitu, Natsu ingin mendengar alasannya. Mungkin dengan begitu meski hanya sedikit ia akan kecewa dan bisa menerima kenyataan yang sampai saat ini tak diinginkannya.

Lucy memainkan jarinya. Pikirannya berlarian kemana-mana. Mencari sesuatu yang tepat. Tapi apa? Alasan?

Kiranya alasan apa yang harus Lucy katakan? Karena tak berhasil menemukan jawaban, Lucy merasa geram dengan dirinya sendiri. Lucy menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah manik onyx yang masih menatapnya lekat.

"Kau harusnya tahu jawabannya, Natsu." Itu bukanlah alasan. Itu hanyalah pembelaannya saja.

"Aku tak tahu, aku ingin kau mengatakannya." Tolak Natsu tegas. Walaupun Natsu tahu, dia tetap akan mengatakan tidak. Tak perduli kenyataan menamparkan, dia akan tetap berpura-pura buta dan tak melihat apapun selain apa yang ingin dilihanya.

"Kau tidaklah bodoh. Jangan berpura-pura"

"Kaulah yang berpura-pura. Kenapa kau harus berubah setelah hari itu?"

"Kenapa aku harus tetap sama setelah hari itu?"

Obrolan berhenti sampai disitu. Natsu tak bisa menjawab lagi. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Semuanya terasa begitu sulit. Untuk berbicara seperti biasa saja rasanya susah bukan main.

Natsu berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang entah kenapa mulai terasa emosi. Dia mulai melangkah pelan, menepis jarak Antara dirinya juga gadis itu. Langkah demi langkah membawanya semakin dekat. Lucy tahu Natsu menghampirinya, tapi dia tetap bersikap tak perduli.

Natsu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Lucy, tangannya memegang tangan Lucy yang terdiam diatas meja. Begitu kulit mereka bersentuhan, Lucy segera menarik tangannya.

Natsu kecewa, hatinya menjerit gila. "Apa kita sungguh tak bisa kembali, Luce?" Tanya Natsu lirih. Lucy menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Natsu. Jika memang harus mengakhirinya, akhiri segalanya sampai selesai. Tak perlu ragu pikir Lucy.

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya agar kau mengerti?" Suara Lucy bergetar, dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depan Natsu. "Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang kesulitan disini? Akupun sama Natsu."

"Kau tahu?" Lucy menepuk dadanya berkali-kali. "Disini sakitnya bukan main. Karena itulah," Matanya terasa semakin panas. "Kumohon jangan bicara padaku lagi." Bisik Lucy pelan.

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya. Kalau harus habis, habiskan saja sekalian.

"Karena itulah," Natsu berdiri dan memegang bahu Lucy, "AKU PINTA PADAMU UNTUK KEMBALI SEPERTI DULU!" Natsu meninggikan suaranya satu oktaf. Membuat Lucy tercekat. Nafasnya memburu, emosi melanda dirinya.

"MANA BISA AKU KEMBALI JIKA KENYATAANNYA SEPERTI ITU!" Lucy kehilangan kendali, ia menepis tangan Natsu dari pundaknya. Ucapan Natsu memancing emosinya. Dia balas berteriak ke arah Natsu. "Jika ada yang tak bisa mengerti, itu adalah kau Natsu."

"Kenapa orang itu harus aku? Kaulah yang tak bisa kembali."

"Jika aku kembali, bagaimana dengannya? "

"Akan ku katakan padanya, jika semuanya sudah berubah."

"Itu tak akan adil Natsu."

"Kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkannya? Kau juga berhak untuk bahagiakan?"

"Karena kami sama-sama perempuan! Bagaimana bisa aku berpura-pura tak tahu dan mengabaikan segalanya?"

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya semakin kencang hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Ini selalu terjadi,huh?" Lucy kembali membuka mulutnya. Suaranya terdengar bergemetar. "Setiap kali kita berdua, kita pasti akan selalu bertengkar seperti ini." Lanjutnya lagi. Ada nada luka di dalam suaranya.

"Akan sangat bagus jika kita tak pernah bicara berdua lagi." Ucap Lucy lalu meninggalkan Natsu seorang diri. Seperginya Lucy, Natsu menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke atas kursi. Tangannya ia lipatkan diatas meja lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah.

Natsu menggigit bibirnya keras hingga darah mengalir dari sana. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri juga kenyataan jika semuanya bertambah semakin parah.

~TBC~


	3. Keputusan dan Pilihan

Lucy terus berjalan seorang diri menembus sepinya koridor sekolah. Tangannya terkepal kuat, hatinya berteriak gila meminta pertolongan. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya tak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran jahat yang terus bernaung dalam akalnya.

Hal ini selalu terjadi saat dirinya lengah dan berbicara dengan Natsu. Tak perduli seberapa keraspun Lucy berusaha, ia tetaplah gadis biasa. Dengan kurun waktu satu bulan, tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Perasaannya pada Natsu tak berkurang sama sekali. Bukannya berkurang, dia justru semakin menyukai pemuda bersurai salmon itu. Yah, mungkin benar kata orang. Semakin ingin lupa, semakin teringat. Mau pura-pura tak perduli, hati tak mengijinkan.

Tak tahu harus kemana melampiaskan perasaan, Lucy hanya mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sekolah. Berharap semua beban yang menggelayutinya hilang di terpa angin senja kala itu. Tanpa sadar, mata karamel lembut itu menatap ke arah langit. Air matapun jatuh perlahan. Tak ada isakan, hanya buliran air mata yang makin deras dan semakin menderas.

"…Langit itu…" Lucy bergumam pelan dalam tangisnya. Matanya menatap penuh harap ke arah langit, tanpa ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan gadis itu. Yah, mungkin hanya Lucy dan Tuhan yang tahu.

 **Aitakatta Sora (Langit Yang Kurindukan)**

 **Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima, Aitakatta Sora punya Nalu D**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, Gomenasai. Don't like Don't Read!**

 **Mind RnR please!**

Pemuda bersurai salmon itu masih saja menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik lipatan kedua tangannya. Berkali-kali dia menghela nafas seakan mengalami lelah yang tak berujung. Sekali-kali kakinya ia hentakkan pelan. Hal itu terus ia lakukan hingga terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Oy, sedang apa kau flame head? Enak sekali kau bisa santai seperti itu." Tidak perlu ditanya lagi hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan musuh sekaligus temannya Gray yang baru saja datang dan meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja.

Natsu hanya menolehkan kepalanya sejenak lalu kembali pada posisinya semula diiringi beberapa ucapan malas, "Aku sedang tak mau bercanda."

Gray hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu menarik kursi di sebelah Natsu dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. "Boleh sih kalau mau galau. Tapi tugas tetaplah tugas. Kau mau Zeref-senpai kecewa padamu? Dan jangan lupakan Erza yang akan menghajarmu hingga mati. Atau kau memang sudah mengerjakan tugasmu sampai kau berani bersantai seperti ini?"

Mendengar omongan Gray yang kelewat panjang Natsu hanya berdecak pelan.

"Kau ini menyedihkan Natsu. Sungguh." Kali ini ucapan yang terdengar seperti mengejek membuat Natsu bangkit dari posisinya dan memandang tajam ke arah Gray. Sangat jelas jika dia tak terima.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau pikir aku menyedihkan?"

"Yah, berkaca saja. Kau pasti sadar betapa menyedihkannya dirimu saat kau lihat pantulan wajahmu di cermin."

Natsu hanya terdiam. Tapi dia tampaknya tak menolak apa yang dikatakan Gray. Meski begitu bukan berarti dia harus menuruti saran Gray. Dia tidak sebodoh itu hingga tidak sadar apa maksud ucapan dari pemuda bersurai raven itu.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sungguh kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan segalanya." Natsu mulai kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke arah layar laptop yang sejak tadi diabaikannya. "Lucy berubah, dia menjauhiku, bahkan saat berbicara padanya yang ada hanya akan berakhir pada pertengkaran menyedihkan." Natsu berbicara terus terang tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya. Matanya fokus ke arah Laptop, jari-jarinya mulai menari di atas keyboard.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya sih. Tapi kau harusnya sangat mengenal Lucy bukan? Gadis itu entah dia bodoh atau memang terlalu baik, dia selalu lebih mendahulukan orang lain daripada dirinya. Jadi kau harusnya mengerti kenapa Lucy bersikap seperti itu padamu." Ucap Gray. Matanya memandang ke arah layar laptop, memperhatikan hasil penelusuran yang dilakukan Natsu.

"Aku setuju. Lucy memang gadis seperti itu. Jika dia memang mendahulukan orang lain, dia juga harusnya memperhatikan perasaanku." Timpal Natsu yang masih tak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Itu juga benar. Namun, kau tampaknya lupa satu hal." Balas Gray. Natsu menghentikan kegiatannya. Kali ini ia menatap lawan bicaranya dan meminta penjelasan. "Mendahulukanmu sama saja artinya dengan mendahulukan dirinya juga. Benar?"

Natsu terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Entahlah." Jawaban Gray berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan gulungan kertas karton yang mendarat tidak elitnya di atas surai ravennya. Gray hanya meraung pelan. Sementara itu Natsu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada tugas yang telah diembankan kepadanya.

Gray hanya menopangkan dagunya tanpa memandang ke arah Natsu. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah jendela yang jelas memamerkan pemandangan yang mulai berubah senja.

"Hey, kenapa tak coba bicara pada Lisanna?" Saran Gray tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikitpun.

Natsu kembali menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia terdiam agak lama, lalu sebuah senyum simpul muncul di wajah tampannya.

~0o0o0~

Gadis itu hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arah dinding, walaupun terdengar tidak baik tapi dia jelas sedang mendengarkan percakapan di sisi lain dinding itu. Pintu Klub sastra yang sedikit terbuka menjadi celah suara yang bisa terdengar—meski pelan oleh orang yang berdiri diluarnya.

Lisanna—gadis yang sejak tadi berdiri diluar ruang klub awalnya berniat untuk masuk ke ruang klub. Tapi niatnya ia urungkan begitu mendengar topik yang sedang dibicarakan penghuni di dalamnya. Karena penasaran ia mulai mendengarkan percakapan itu.

"Apa Lisanna akan mengerti?" Tanya suara baritone membuat Lisanna menekan dadanya semakin erat.

"Bukan akan Natsu, tapi Harus. Lisanna harus mengerti." Timpal suara yang jelas Lisanna tahu siapa pemiliknya. Lisanna hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, berusaha menahan air mata yang entah kenapa ingin mengalir.

"Kalau begitu akan kucoba."

Air mata Lisanna kini terurai. Tak mau Natsu menyadarinya dia segera berjalan, meninggalkan ruang klub juga menjatuhkan kertas origami yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Untung saja, jatuhnya kertas itu tak menimbulkan suara keras. Lisanna segera menghamburkan dirinya dan menghilang dari sekitar ruang klub dengan berurai air mata.

~0o0o0~

Sebagai seorang ketua klub, sudah jadi kewajibannya untuk selalu membawa suasana nyaman dalam klub yang di pimpinnya. Tak perduli apapun yang terjadi, ketua klub harus bisa mengatasi segala permasalahan dan membuat suasana klub menyenangkan tanpa bosan dan menyedihkan. Zeref sudah cukup lama menanggung beban seperti itu dan tak pernah mengeluh sama sekali.

Di tahun terakhirnya, Zeref harus di terpa sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Klub sastra yang di ketuainya selama hampir tiga tahun telah berubah. Memang betul, anggota serta kegiatannya masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Tak ada masalah dengan hal itu. Yang jadi masalah adalah suasananya. Mereka tetap mengobrol dan kadang bercanda sesekali. Namun Zeref tak dapat memungkiri ada hawa canggung yang sangat kental di sana. Terutama saat kedua orang itu ada di ruang yang sama dan duduk tak berjauhan.

Zeref paham betul jika hati manusia memang tak bisa dikendalikan dengan mudah. Andaikata masalahnya hanya karena kegiatannya yang monoton, Zeref tanpa harus ragu bisa mencari yang baru. Yang jelas menyenangkan dan meningkatkan semangat. Tapi kalau soal hati dan perasaan, Zeref hanya bisa angkat tangan. Jangankan untuk mencampuri hati orang lain, untuk membenarkan hatinya sendiri saja dia kesulitan. Hati itu semacam bom yang bisa meledak kapanpun. Salah dikit, pasti akan meledak.

Zeref memijit pelipisnya pelan, merasa pening selama berhari-hari. Kecanggungan yang sudah sebulan terjadi di klubnya bagai penyakit demam yang kadang panas menyengat kadang dingin menggigil.

BRUG

Sedang pening, ditabrak orang. Sungguh pribahasa sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga sangat cocok untuknya saat ini. Tak ada suara mengaduh. Hanya terdengar segukan pelan. Zeref segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana belakangnya. Berupaya menghilangkan kotoran yang mungkin menempel di sana.

Merasa bersih, mata gelapnya menatap si penabrak. Seorang gadis berambut platina pendek. Tengah terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Sosok yang sangat Zeref kenali. Si penabrak itu rupanya Lisanna Strauss.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lis-chan?" Tanya Zeref menjongkokkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan Lisanna.

Yang di Tanya tak menjawab. Hanya terdengar segukan pelan. Wajahnya ditutupi kedua telapak tangannya berusaha menyembunyikan muka dari Zeref.

"Lisanna? Ada apa?"

Zeref cemas, kemudian menghela nafas. Tak perlu di jawab, Zeref yakin alasannya pastilah seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Lisanna…?"

Sadar akan panggilannya yang tak akan pernah digubris, Zeref memegang pundak Lisanna lembut lalu membangunkan Lisanna perlahan dan memapah gadis itu pelan. Dia menuntun Lisanna dan mendudukan gadis itu di bangku yang ada tak jauh dari sana.

Lisanna masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Lisanna…?" Zeref kembali memanggil Lisanna lembut. Perlahan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah Lisanna mulai turun dan menunjukan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih. Deraian air mata tak henti membasahi kedua pipinya.

"…senpai." Lisanna menjatuhkan pertahanannya pada Zeref. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada lebar pemuda itu, berharap rasa sakitnya berkurang meski hanya sedikit.

~0o0o0o0~

Tak ada satupun yang mengira akan seperti ini jadinya. Semakin lama semakin banyak hati yang ikut terluka. Lucy tahu sikapnya telah berubah dan membuat sekelilingnya ikut merasa tak nyaman. Dia juga paham kalau apa yang dilakukannya terlihat seperti melarikan diri. Dia berubah, menghindari Natsu jika bisa, menolak untuk berkata jujur pada apa yang telah dirasakannya. Yah semuanya tampak seolah Lucy berusaha lari dari kenyataan.

Andai orang-orang disekelilingnya berpikir seperti itu, ia tak akan memungkirinya. Tapi satu hal yang Lucy pegang, mereka tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Lucy rasakan dan pikirkan. Lucy sadar diri. Dia paham betul dimana posisinya. Dia hanyalah teman yang dua tahun ini menjadi akrab, sementara gadis itu lebih daripada dirinya. Karena itulah Lucy memilih untuk mengalah. Biarlah orang memanggilnya gadis pengecut, Lucy tak perduli.

"Lu-chan…" Panggilan bernada lirih membuat Lucy sadar dari lamunannya. Matanya tak lagi menatap langit senja. Kali ini mata karamel itu bertubrukkan dengan manik sewarna sapphire. Sontak bibirnya secara tak sadar tersenyum, sebuah senyum sedih.

"…Hei, Levy." Meski bekas air mata masih terlihat, Lucy berusaha untuk bersikap tegar dengan menyapa balik Levy seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Walaupun berakhir dengan nada penuh rasa sedih juga terluka. Suara Lucy tak bersemangat, sapaan baliknya begitu lirih dan sarat akan perih.

Levy hanya terdiam dan menatap lurus ke arah Lucy. Gadis itu bingung dengan apa yang mesti dilakukannya saat ini. Lucy adalah sahabat baiknya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan demi Lucy? Apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ini agar Lucy merasa lebih baik?

Levy tidak tahu. Karena itulah ia hanya balas tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di sebelah Lucy. "…gomen." Levy berbisik pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Lucy.

Lucy tetap diam. Tak ada yang harus dikatakan. Levy tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tak perlu ada kata yang terucap. Lucy tahu Levy pasti paham. Alasan diamnya bukan karena ia marah atau semacamnya, Lucy hanya memang sudah tak sanggup berbicara barang sepatah katapun.

0o0o0o

Lelaki itu bergegas menyusuri sekolah seakan-akan sedang memburu sesuatu. Bukan, bukan memburu. Lebih tepatnya mencari. Yah, pemuda itu memang sedang mencari seseorang. Ia harus berbicara dengannya. Kali ini tanpa emosi. Pemuda itu telah menemukan jalan. Karena itulah, bebannya kali ini jauh lebih ringan disbanding sebelumnya.

Mata onyxnya berbinar saat melihat seorang gadis pirang tengah duduk dalam diam. Disebelahnya ada gadis berambut biru yang juga terdiam. Tanpa berpikir lagi, pemuda itu menghampiri mereka.

Lalu karamel pun bertubrukan dengan onyx miliknya.

0o0o0o

Onyx itu begitu tajam dan indah. Tak ada keraguan disana. Onyx itu selalu tampak gelap dan memikat. Onyx itu selalu memaksa Lucy agar terus melihatnya dan tak berpaling ke arah yang lain.

"Luce, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Baritone khas yang begitu familiar di telinga Lucy berdengung bagaikan penggetar hati. Siapa sangka, meskipun hubungan mereka tak sedang baik, suara itu masih mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup.

"A-ah, aku ada urusan. Jadi aku akan pergi sekarang." Levy yang sadar akan kehadirannya yang mungkin mengganggu segera berdiri dan berniat untuk pergi. Namun belum sempat kaki melangkah, tangannya di tahan oleh Lucy. "Tak perlu pergi, tetaplah disini." Ucap Lucy.

"Ta-tapi..Natsu…?"

Lucy menatap Natsu. "Aku sedang tak ingin bicara padanya. Suruh ia pergi dari hadapanku."

"Sekali lagi ini, tolong dengarkan aku sekali lagi ini." Natsu memohon, menatap dalam ke mata karamel Lucy. "Setelah ini, aku berjanji tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Lucy menghela napas pelan. Tak ada gunanya terus menghindar. Toh mereka sudah terlalu sering bertemu untuk disebut sebuah kebetulan. Lagipula cepat atau lambat dia harus benar-benar menyelesaikannya. Lucy tahu kalau percakapan mereka selama sebulan terakhir ini selalu berakhir dengan tidak baik dan hanya menyakiti satu sama lain. Mungkin saja karena hal itulah, segalanya tak benar-benar berakhir.

Lucy melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Levy. "Maaf Levy, aku―"

"Tidak apa-apa Lu-chan. Aku paham." Sela Levy lalu tersenyum. "Semoga kali ini semuanya baik-baik saja." Levy berbisik pelan sebelum meninggalkan Lucy juga Natsu.

0o0o0o

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tak ada basa basi, canda tawa ataupun gurauan yang biasanya mereka lakukan. Lucy bersikap dingin untuk beberapa alasan. Dia sudah tak bisa bersikap seperti dulu lagi pada Natsu.

"Harus dari mana aku memulainya?" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang jelas tak gatal. Menghela napas sejenak kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Lucy. "Aku mencintaimu, Luce."

Lucy tercengang,jelas. Kata-kata itu bukanlah sekedar kata. Lebih dari apapun apa yang baru saja Natsu ucapkan bak ribuan peri yang datang menghampiri Lucy dan mengajaknya terbang di atas hamparan kelopak bunga mawar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sudah berapa lama kiranya, Lucy menunggu kalimat itu? Aah, tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Kata-kata itu hanya akan membawa indah untuk sesaat.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku?"

"Karena aku ingin kau tahu."

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin balasan cinta juga."

Lucy terdiam. Mengabaikan jawaban Natsu yang membuatnya semakin bingung. Kenapa Natsu harus membuatnya terus menerus dalam posisi yang sulit? Lucy memilih menyerah, kenapa Natsu tak membiarkannya untuk menyerah saja?

Natsu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Lucy. Sedikit menyerong agar matanya bisa melihat Lucy dengan jelas. Lucy balik menatap Natsu.

"Aku terkejut." Ungkap Lucy, lalu menjeda ucapannya sebentar. "Balasan cinta yang kau harapkan itu, saat ini sudah tak bisa kuberikan. Karena aku sudah memilih untuk menyerah."

"Kenapa harus menyerah jika kau punya balasan cinta itu untukku?"

"Kita berdua bertemu dua tahun yang lalu kemudian saling mengenal satu sama lainnya." Lucy diam sejenak. "Tapi dia sudah mengenal mu jauh lebih dulu. Oleh sebab itu kupikir, dia pasti lebih mengerti dirimu."

"Jadi karena itukah kau menyerah?" Suara Natsu sarat akan amarah yang tertahan. "Tidak bisakah kau berpikir ulang tentang hal itu? Apa kau lupa dengan begitu banyaknya kenangan yang telah kita ciptakan? Apakah semuanya hanya akan terhapus begitu saja?"

Lucy diam dan mengalihkan pandangan seakan mengacuhkan Natsu. Gadis itu mulai merasa sakit mendengar setiap ucapan Natsu yang memaksanya untuk terus melihat ke belakang. Lucy sudah enggan kenangan itu terlalu manis. Saking manisnya sampai membuat hati Lucy menangis meraung-raung.

Natsu beranjak dari duduknya lalu berlutut dihadapan Lucy, kedua tanganya meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya lembut. Menatap manik karamel itu dalam, berusaha menembus kedalam hati gadis itu.

"Setidaknya, bisakah kau kembali mengingat langit malam itu? Kau bilang kau sangat menyukainya. Bisakah sekali lagi kau berpikir ulang dan memutuskan pilihanmu?" Pinta Natsu.

"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Lagipula aku juga akan bicara pada Lisanna."

"Aku ti―"

"Untuk kali ini, tolong jangan pikirkan orang lain dulu. Pikirkanlah dirimu dulu untuk saat ini. Hanya saat ini, tak perlu memikirkan yang lain."

"Tapi Lisanna―"

"Akan kujelaskan padanya. Karena itulah, aku pinta padamu untuk memikirkan pilihanmu kembali. Bagaimana?"

Lucy diam dan berpikir. Apakah tak salah jika dirinya menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Natsu? Tak apakah jika dirinya mengabaikan orang lain? Bolehkah ia mendahulukan apa yang diinginkannya? Lucy menatap Natsu. Onyx itu, wajahnya, rambutnya, semua yang dimiliki Natsu selalu memikat Lucy. Yah, bagaimanapun Lucy masih sangat mencintai Natsu. Lucy telah memutuskan.

"…Baiklah. Akan kulakukan." Lucy diam sejenak. "Lagipula, aku masih menyukai langit malam itu."

Natsu tersentak mendengar kejujuran Lucy, tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak mengikis jarak diantara mereka dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Yang dipeluk terhenyak untuk sesaat, lalu tangan Lucy memeluk balik Natsu. Menciptakan sebuah sensasi luar biasa.

Percikan kembang api seakan menghiasi Langit kala itu. Lucy memang sangat menyukai langit yang dilihatnya malam itu. Yah, mungkin karena dia melihatnya bersama Natsu. Pastilah begitu. Langit itu, akan selalu menjadi langit yang disukainya. Lalu kenangan malam itu mulai bergulir diingatan mereka berdua.

TBC

Maaf baru bisa update lagi setelah hiatus entah berapa minggu. Kali ini sebagai rasa penyesalan author bikin sedikit lebih panjang. Buat yang nunggu Be Mine, tolong lebih sabar karena masih dalam proses pengerjaan dan ntah kapan akan selesai.

Terimakasih, buat semua yang masih setia menunggu dan bersedia untuk mereview, me-like,dan me-favorite.


End file.
